Sephiroth
1= |-| 2= Sephiroth is a major antagonist from the video game, Final Fantasy VII. He previously faced Vergil in 2 episodes of One Minute Melee. He fought him again in the Season 4 finale of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sephiroth vs Bowser * Dante VS Sephiroth * Sephiroth vs. Darth Vader * Doctor Doom vs Sephiroth * Esdeath VS Sephiroth (Completed) * Father vs Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Franzer vs Sephiroth * Frieza vs. Sephiroth * Ganondorf VS Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Sephiroth vs. Gilgamesh * Sephiroth vs. Griffith * Sephiroth Vs Hakumen (Completed) * Sephiroth VS Infinite (Sonic) * Kefka Palazzo vs. Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Link vs Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Madara Uchiha vs. Sephiroth * Magus (Chrono Trigger) VS Sephiroth * Master Xehanort vs Sephiroth (Completed) * Sephiroth vs Maui (Completed) * Meta Knight VS Sephiroth (Completed) * Nickolas Twilight Vs Sephiroth * Pit VS Sephiroth (Completed) * Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sephiroth * Sephiroth vs. The Sentry * Sephiroth vs Sol Badguy * Sephiroth vs Thanos (Abandoned) * Vergil vs. Sephiroth (Completed) * Zero (Mega Man X) vs Sephiroth Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Blaster Blade (Cardfight Vanguard) * Lloyd (Legend of Dragoon) * Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) * Sigma (Mega Man) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Undyne (Undertale) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm *Weight: approx. 165 lbs | 75 kg *Age: 27 years old *AKA the One-Winged Angel *1st Class SOLDIER *Hero of the Wutai War *Ambidextrous *Voiced by the bass singer from NSYNC. No, really. Arsenal *Masamune **Length: 7'2" | 218 cm *Gold Armlet **Boosts Defence *Tough Ring **Boosts vitality and spirit *Materia **Fire **Earth **Lightning **Ice **Revive **Restore Powers *Superhuman prowess *Telekinesis *Illusion casting *Unlimited magic pool *Techniques **Octoslash **Energy blade projectiles **Heaven's Light **Shadow Flare **Heartless Angel **Supernova *Forms **Bizarro-Sephiroth **Safer-Sephiroth Feats *Hero of the Wutai War *Sliced through Mako cannons *Tanked Genesis' fireballs *Nearly destroyed the Planet *Survived Buster Sword impalement *Blocked a 1600 ton strike *Defeated Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Tifa *Got killed... but then got better! Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Strength: Cuts through whole Buildings with ease.Like the Mako Cannon in FF7 Crisis Core * Speed: I would say around 10 attacks per second, if he gets serious. For example: "Reaper" / "Oblivion" in Dissidia (What never happened, i think.) * Endurance: Doesn't need to breath or anything. SoftBank, ed. (2006). Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: Reunion Files (in Japanese/English). Square-Enix. ISBN 4-7973-3498-3. * Abilities: *# TeleportKingdom Hearts series *# Wall (Halves Damage)For Example in his final Form. *# Shadow FlareFF7's most powerful magic skill *# Element Magic (Bolt, Quake, Ice, Fire) and healing MagicBizarro Sephiroth or as Party Member in FF7 *# Flight *# Levitating *# Projecting Illusions *# Can manifest the Masamune at will *# Probably much, much more... * Special Abilities: *# "Heartless Angel" (Reduces Life and Magic energy to a bare minimum, so only help form outside could save you)Even stronger in Kingdom Hearts *# "Supernova"(Well... he lets a Star explode right in front of you... In the Game it reduces your Life Energy to 1/16, confuses the Characters, prevent them from using magic and makes them slow)http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Supernova *# He is IMMORTAL. (It is possible to destroy his Body, but he can create a new one.)One example is given in On The Way To A Smile -Lifestream Black *# He can control weaker Minds and bodies, as well as read and manipulate in general thoughts and Memories, due to the JENOVA-Cells.About JENOVA: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Jenova *# "Octaslash" (a sequence of eight sword attacks) *# "Shadow Flare" (a barrage of dark energy orbs) * In Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia, he can use variations of Meteor through his command of the Black Materia. These are just a few of Sephiroth's Skills and powers. I just wanted to give you a short overview about his power. References: Gallery Final Fantasy VII - Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth as he first appears in Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth.png Sephiroth Dissidia Artwork.png|Sephiroth as seen in Final Fantasy Dissidia Safer Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth in his Safer form as seen in Final Fantasy VII Trivia *Sephiroth's name comes from Seraph: the angel that his Safer-Sephiroth form is referencing. Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Final Boss Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Meteor Users Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Super Boss Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Angels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Magic Users